the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 In CaveClan.... Flashfire purred again "your welcome" he whispered in his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The sun set and it grew dark out. "Um, maybe we should head back to camp?" asked Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 23:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow stood up and waited for Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 23:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire stood up and started padding over to the camp with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and the two entered camp. Icewish ♥ 23:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good night Lighningshadow" Flashfire purred brushing his pelt as he padded into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. "Good night to you too," he said to Flashfire as he padded over to his nest. He laid down and fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 23:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred then fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Lightningshadow woke up an padded outside of the den. Icewish ♥ 23:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up and padded out of the den "good morning" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good morning to you too," purred Lightningshadow. "Would you like to share a mouse?" Icewish ♥ 23:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes i would" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Great," said Lightningshadow as he padded over to the freash-kill pile. Icewish ♥ 23:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) He picked up a mouse. Icewish ♥ 23:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire ate the mouse with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. Icewish ♥ 00:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back and licked his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, would you like to go on a border patrol?" asked Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 01:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "sure" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and padded outside of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) They walked over to the MossClan border. Lightningshadow heard a deep growl.... Icewish ♥ 01:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A fox attacked Lightningshadow. He slashed it in the face, but then it bit the tomcat in the neck. Icewish ♥ 01:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "NO!" Flashfire screamed knocking the fox off Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The fox growled and lunged at Flashfire. --- Lightningshadow tried to stand, but could not. Blood was dripping from the terrible wound to his neck. Icewish ♥ 01:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw jumped on the fox out of know where "get Lightningshadow to the med-cats den!" Flashfire picked Lightningshadow up and dashed over to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow started to cough up blood. --- Oceanpaw was sorting herbs. Icewish ♥ 01:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "heal him!" Flashfire screamed to Oceanpaw "i don't want him to die!" he cried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, alright," said Oceanpaw, started. She grabbed a few herbs and started to treat Lightningshadow's wounds. "His wounds are pretty deep, I'm not sure if he'll..." Her voice trailed off. Icewish ♥ 01:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "dont say a word about him dying! because he won't!" Flashfire cried licking Lightningshadows fur.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw covered his wounds in cobwebs and marigold. "There isn't any more that I can do, Flashfire, we're just going to have to wait," she told the tomcat. Lightningshadow was laid down in a nest in the medicine den. His eyes were closed. Icewish ♥ 01:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "can i stay here?" Flashfire asked, Badgerclaw came back to camp covered in blood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Of course," said Oceanpaw, nodding her head. "I better go and get some more herbs." She then padded out of the den. --- "F-Flashfire?" said Lightningshadow, faintly, his eyes barely open. Icewish ♥ 01:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yes Lightningshadow i'm right here" Flashfire meowed snuggling with him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "I-I just wanted to tell you that, that I l-love you," he said, softly. "I love you more than anyone else in the world. Just can you promise me this? Please don't betray me like everyone else..." Icewish ♥ 01:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i wont betray you ever Lightningshadow, i love you and i want to stay with you i will always be here for you" Flashfire meowed licking Lightningshadows head.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow smiled and closed his eyes. Icewish ♥ 01:38, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire fell asleep next to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded into the den and changed Lightningshadow's bandages. Icewish ♥ 01:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire was purring in his sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Lightningshadow woke up. His wounds were much better. Icewish ♥ 02:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up a few seconds later "good morning handsome are your wounds feeling better?" he purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and nodded his head in reply. Icewish ♥ 15:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "thats good" Flashfire purred brushing his pelt on his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) He blushed a little and stood up, Icewish ♥ 16:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i love you" Flashfire purred sitting up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too," purred Lightningshadow. "But do you know what happened to the fox? And what about Badgerclaw?" Icewish ♥ 16:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i dont know should we look for him?"Flashfire asked.16:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Skaarsgurd (talk) Lightningshadow nodded. Icewish ♥ 16:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire and Lightningshadow padded into the forest to look for Badgerclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow saw a lot of dried blood where the fight with the fox was. Icewish ♥ 16:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire found Badgerclaw in a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow rushed over to where Flashfire and Badgerclaw was. Icewish ♥ 16:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw looked up at them in pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Do you think you can walk?" asked Lightningshadow, concerned. Icewish ♥ 16:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Badgerclaw meowed standing up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "We should get you to the medicine den," he replied. Icewish ♥ 16:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire and Lightningshadow helped Badgerclaw get to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, what happened?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 16:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i killed a fox" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Do you have any bad injuries?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 17:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yes"Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw stood up to get some herbs. Icewish ♥ 22:52, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded up beside Lightningshadow and twined his tail with his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and licked Flashfire on the head. "It's kinda funny and ironic how I used to be jealous of how much time you spent with Moonshine," said Lightningshadow to Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 22:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yeah but i didn't want Moonshine because i wanted you" Flashfire meowed licking Lightningshadows face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow blushed and continued purring. ---- A kit collasped at the camp's entrance.... Icewish ♥ 23:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire rushed over to the kit "are you okay?" he asked the kit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow quickly ran over to the kit. --- The kit shook her head. Icewish ♥ 23:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "we gotta help her" Flashfire meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded and picked the kit up by the scruff. She looked like she was starving. Icewish ♥ 23:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "ill get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile" Flashfire meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded. He took the kit to the nursury, but realized that the clan had no other kits or queens. Icewish ♥ 23:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded into the med-cats den with a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow looked for Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 23:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "oops wrong way" Flashfire meowed "i would have expected him to bring her to the med-cats den" he thought to himself, he dashed over to the nursury and dropped the mouse near the kit "sorry i though you would have gone to the med-cats den" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The kit quickly ate the mouse. "Thank you," she said once she was finished eating. Icewish ♥ 23:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome" Flashfire meowed to the kit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Where am I?" asked the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "your in the nursury" Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "What's that?" asked the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay